Kau!
by Swinypee Raloo
Summary: Hanji Zoe titip pesan, jangan terlalu membenci seseorang yang baru kau temui. Dunia ini sempit. Nanti kau bisa kena karma!/LeviHan.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak kebagian jatah apapun dalam menggarap fanfiksi ini. Saya hanya sekadar meminjam karakternya saja.

Story © Swinypee Raloo

OOC. AU. Typo.

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

Hanji Zoe, menatap dirinya melalui pantulan cermin. Dia memakai gaun berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Sangat cantik dan elegan. Di sekelilingnya telah berjejer rapih bocah-bocah yang setia menunggunya berdandan. Usia mereka mungkin berada sepuluh tahunan di bawah Hanji. Dia mengamati melalui cermin tingkah laku anak muda yang sudah setengah bosan itu. Merasa iba, akhirnya dia menyuruh sang perias untuk keluar. Dia mau bercerita pada bocah-bocah itu, melunasi janji. Dia tidak mau ada yang mendengarkan lagi, apalagi orang asing seperti perias tadi. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman jika harus berbagi pengalaman pribadi dengan orang asing. Bocah-bocah itu, sudah jelas, kan, mereka bukan orang asing baginya.

Setelah melihat Hanji siap untuk bercerita. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Hanji-_san_?"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Awalnya memang aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang baik, meskipun wajahnya tidak mencerminkan hal itu." Gerutu Hanji sambil memoles riasan diwajahnya yang sebenarnya telah penuh dengan bedak. Demi kepala Connie, Jean bersumpah bahwa tebalnya mungkin menembus lima sentimeter.

"Memang tampangnya bagaimana? Apa begitu menyeramkan?" Kini salah satu gadis diruangan itu yang penasaran. Deskripsinya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hanji. Dia mungkin versi yang lebih muda. Kadang-kadang ganas juga rakus.

"Tidak juga, sih. Tapi... tatapannya yang seakan menusuk tulang membuatku muak. Ingin rasanya kupatahkan satu dua giginya yang kinclong itu."

Eren, Armin, dan Jean mengamati merasa ngeri. Connie bahkan sampai menelan ludah, melihat sisir yang dijadikan tempat pelampiasan Hanji hampir saja patah menjadi dua bagian.

Melihat ekspresi bocah-bocah itu dari pantulan cermin, Hanji berujar, "Dilanjut tidak?"

Serentak mereka mengangguk. Terlanjur penasaran dengan sosok lelaki yang ditemui wanita dewasa lajang merambat bersuami itu. Wanita yang beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi panutan mereka.

"Waktu itu aku ingat, saat pertama kali bertatapan dia memang tidak terlihat ramah. Aku pada awalnya biasa saja menemui orang seperti dia. Aku tetap menjaga kesopananku. Toh, ada satu teman lelakiku yang seperti itu, kan, wajahnya."

"Maksud Anda itu... dosen Erwin Smith?"

Satu jitakan berhasil mendarat mulus di kepala Eren. Pelakunya adalah Jean.

"Tidak usah disebutkan juga namanya, dasar sialan kau!"

"Kenapa kau meneriakiku, muka kuda!"

"Kau tidak tahu, nama itu sensitif sekali untuk dibicarakan di hari bersejarah dan membahagiakan ini. Apa perlu aku benturkan kepalamu yang kosong itu ke tembok supaya kau ingat?" Geram Jean.

"Sialan kau!"

Armin memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan tingkah dua temannya yang tidak pernah absen bertengkar.

Kedua temannya itu saling beradu tatap. Seolah hanya dengan itu mereka telah menguliti satu sama lain. Saat keadaan semakin memanas, Connie mengambil inisiatif menyenggol tangan Sasha disampingnya. Menyuruh gadis itu angkat bicara supaya keadaan menjadi tenang seperti sediakala. Kali ini minat Connie besar pada rasa keingintahuannya akan sosok yang ditemui Hanji lebih daripada melihat kedua temannya itu berkelahi.

Sasha yang mengerti, berdeham sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya, "Lalu... bisa Hanji-_san_ ceritakan bagaimana kalian pada akhirnya bertengkar di dalam bus?"

Hanji diam sejenak. Kegiatannya merapihkan tatanan rambut terhenti. Posisi duduk yang awalnya menghadap cermin langsung berbalik arah memperhatikan manik bocah satu persatu dengan mata yang berkilat. Auranya sampai membuat Mikasa jadi ikut melirik.

"Saat itu, tepat pukul dua sore aku menunggu jemputan sepulang dari kampus. Aku kebetulan membawa banyak sekali barang, semuanya adalah tugas yang baru saja dikumpulkan mahasiswa padaku ketika masuk siang itu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian aku menerima pesan kalau tidak akan dijemput karena suatu hal. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk merajuk disaat keadaan terik dan banyaknya barang bawaan. Pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk berlari ke halte bus didekat kampus. Nah, di situlah mulanya aku bertemu dengan _dia_."

"Oh. Jadi secara tidak langsung semua ini juga salahnya_ si penjemput_, makanya Hanji-_san_ jadi kena sial begitu." Gumam Jean sambil mangut-mangut.

Armin juga ikut mengangguk seakan setuju dengan perkataan Jean.

"Biar kutebak, pasti _si penjemput_ itu dosen Erwin, kan?"

Semua atensi tertumpu pada sosok Eren sekarang dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Sasha menepuk dahi. Connie melotot. Jean sudah siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya kali ini. Sedang Mikasa dan Armin menatap datar.

"Dungu sialan! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan sebut namanya!" Seru Jean kesal. Connie susah payah menahan Jean agar tidak membuat keributan diruangan itu. Sasha juga andil menyabarkan berharap emosi Jean mereda.

"Sudah, sudah." bujuknya.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Eren kalau dia tidak tahu menahu masalah Hanji dan Erwin. Dia memang tidak ada ditempat ketika kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu sempat menggemparkan kampus. Lelaki berwajah datar namun terlihat sangat berwibawa itu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hanji di ruang laboratorium. Salahkan pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan bocah-bocah tengil yang berani-beraninya mengintip. Mereka mengamati Erwin yang berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hanji. Pemandangan yang langka memang kala itu. Makanya mereka sampai histeris dan membuat keributan di kampus. Yang topiknya sampai terdengar hingga tiga hari kemudian. Siapa pelaku utama peramai topik itu? Tentu saja salah satu dari enam sekawan. Jean. Oh, ya, Connie juga ikut beberapa kali.

"Eren..." lirih Armin. Kasihan dengan teman sejak kecilnya yang dihina terus- menerus oleh Jean. Dia menyuruh Eren mendekat supaya dapat membisikkan mengenai masalah tadi ke telinga Eren. Terus terang saja, tidak ingin membuat suasana jadi canggung karena topik barusan.

"Biarkan saja, Hanji-_san_. Mending dilanjut ceritanya. Keburu ada yang memanggil, _lho_, nanti." Rayu Connie. Memang kepala kurang rambut itu paling bisa membuat Hanji makin semangat menyambung cerita.

"Baiklah." Hanji menghela napas terlebih dulu. Semua berusaha tenang menyimak setiap perkataan Hanji berikutnya—_minus_ Eren dan Armin. "Setelah tiba, aku langsung duduk dipojokkan halte. Paling pojok sebelah kiri. Dia duduk dipojok sebelah kanan. Dari posisi itu juga siapapun pasti tahu bahwa kami memang tidak tertarik untuk berdekatan sejak awal meskipun tiba di halte berbarengan. Tapi, mungkin, hanya dia. Aku tidak begitu. Aku hanya menjaga jarak saja dengannya karena takut membuat dia tidak nyaman."

Bocah-bocah itu makin antusias. Mereka bergerak tidak sabaran dan terlihat gelisah dengan mata berbinar menanti saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Memang benar topik barusan mungkin terdengar umum. Akan tetapi, bila cerita itu berasal dari mulut wanita dewasa panutan mereka, maka ceritanya akan dipastikan menarik. Serius, mereka belum pernah menyesal sekalipun mendengar celotehan Hanji.

"Sambil menunggu bus datang, aku yang tidak terbiasa mulai merasa bosan. Lalu aku memakai _headset_. Volumenya lumayan kencang, sih, karena aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan mengerumuni halte. Asal kalian tahu, kondisinya sudah mirip seperti pasar ikan."

Sasha berusaha menahan tawa. Connie yang memang berada dekat dengannya langsung ambil peran ikut membantu menutup mulut agar cerita Hanji tidak terpotong-potong lagi. Dia sudah cukup kesal dengan kelakuan Jean dan Eren tadi. Jangan ditambah lagi dengan selera humor Sasha yang sedikit aneh. Namun, Armin lebih suka mengatainya, unik. Jean menyangkal pendapat itu dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

Dalam hati Jean mendecih, _"Cih,_ _dimana letak lucunya? Dasar gadis kentang!"_

"Tidak berapa lama aku merasa seseorang menyenggol bahuku. Yang tidak lain adalah _dia_. Awalnya aku cuek saja, tapi lama-kelamaan makin dibiarkan makin tersudut kepojokkan. Aku yang sudah berada paling pojok merasa tambah terpojok. Hampir menempel malahan di tiang halte. Barang bawaan sebelumnya sudah aku singkirkan dari bangku halte. Sengaja aku pangku agar satu orang lagi bisa kebagian tempat duduk. Aku juga sempat mengesampingkan pikiran tentangnya yang entah bagaimana bisa berada disebelahku, padahal tadinya aku yakin dia masih jauh dipojokan sana. Kejadian itu sudah semenit yang lalu saat aksi senggol-senggolan. Itu berarti bangku memang sudah tidak ada yang kosong. Hanya saja mungkin si berengsek itu sengaja memperlakukanku begitu. Agaknya dia memang berniat mengusirku secara halus dari bangku halte." Terdengar helaan napas Hanji, "Demi Tuhan, dia itu menyebalkan sekali! Aku sampai ingat bagaimana tatapannya ketika aku menoleh hanya untuk sekadar melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tampan, sih, iya. Tapi... kedua matanya yang seperti orang tidak tidur berhari-hari itu benar-benar minta di congkel."

Hanji bercerita dengan sangat ekspresif. Membuat keenam bocah betah berlama-lama mendengarnya. Mereka seakan menikmati pertunjukkan kecil dari Hanji.

"Dia terus-terusan menyenggolku. Dua tiga kali hingga aku benar-benar jatuh kelantai halte. Astaga, demi apapun, itu memalukan! Apalagi saat barang bawaanku malah ikut berhamburan."

Eren, Jean, dan Connie meringis sebagai respon. Bukan karena sakit atau apa, tapi membayangkan kejadian itu membuat mereka bergedik. Pasti sangat memalukan sekali rasanya. Didepan orang banyak. Apalagi Hanji adalah salah satu sosok yang paling disegani di kampus. Bisa-bisa citra Hanji memudar seketika. Pasti akan heboh dunia universitas kalau sampai tahu masalah ini.

Percayalah, kalimat terakhir adalah pemikiran Jean.

"Aku melotot padanya. Minta penjelasan atas tindakannya itu. Apa yang kudapatkan? Boro-boro dibantu dan dapat ucapan meminta maaf, dia bahkan enggan menoleh. Dia hanya melirik beberapa detik. Sialnya, saat itu kacamataku juga ikut terjatuh, penglihatan jadi buram. Aku sempat gelagapan mencarinya, ingin segera bangkit. Rasanya ingin berlari sekencang mungkin agar tidak menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang. Tapi, kacamataku belum juga aku dapatkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada sebuah tangan yang memasangkan kembali kacamataku. Aku sungguh sangat ingin berterima kasih atas kepeduliannya ditengah para biadab yang hanya bisanya menertawakan saja. Sebelum sempat berkata terima kasih aku menogak, melihat siapakah gerangan orang berhati mulia itu..."

Cerita Hanji menggantung. Seorang wanita dengan gaun cantik memanggil dari arah pintu. Memberi kode kepada Hanji agar cepat bersiap-siap. Ah, dia hampir lupa ada pesta setelah ini. Dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang istri. Ralat. Maksudnya, calon istri.

Hanji kembali menatap bocah-bocah kesayangannya. Mereka masih setia menunggu Hanji melanjutkan. Merasa tidak tega sekaligus tanggung karena kekesalannya belum terluapkan Hanji meneruskan ceritanya. Biarlah, lagian acaranya masih setengah jam lagi.

"Akan tetapi, diluar dugaan. Orang itu bukannya menyerupai malaikat. Melainkan seperti iblis dengan seringaian tipis meremehkan. Aku hampir saja menyumpahinya kalau bukan karena kedatangan bus yang menyelamatkan. _Heh_, kurasa dia harus berterima kasih kepada sopir bus karena membuatku tidak jadi menyumpahinya."

Armin diam-diam mengangguk membenarkan.

"_Next_... _next_..." ujar Sasha tak sabaran. Begitupun dengan yang lain.

Hanji membuat gerakan seolah menyuruh mereka tetap tenang. Karena tanpa diperintah pun memang dia mau melanjutkan cerita, dia sudah terlanjur bersemangat. "Karena bus itu, aku juga ikut merasa lega. Setidaknya orang-orang sudah berhenti melihatku sebab sibuk berjalan masuk kedalam bus. Kesialan ternyata tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Aku yang memang sudah telat memasuki bus karena kertas-kertas berserakan itu nyaris ketinggalan bus. Astaga! Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk, malah harus berdebat lagi dengan _si berengsek_ tukang rusuh. Bagaimana tidak emosi?! Nyatanya dia juga belum memasuki bus, mungkin enggan berdesak-desakan. Atau apalah alasannya. Bodo amat! Bodo amat!"

Eren membantin, _"Dia mengatakannya sampai dua kali."_

Jean juga, _"Naik, tuh, intonasi lima oktaf."_

"Kami sempat jadi tontonan. Sudah tahu barang bawaanku banyak, dia masih saja ikut menjejalkan tubuhnya ke dalam bus. Mana muat pintu bus kelewat kecil itu? Dasar bodoh. Sebenarnya yang mana yang harus kusumpahi? Pintu atau _dia_?!"

Suasana mulai memanas. Connie sudah berkeringat dingin. Badan panas-panas dingin pantat ayam. Topiknya makin seru.

"Kalau saja sopir bus itu tidak mengancam akan meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku pasti sudah membereskannya." Hanji menyeringai. Tangan terkepal di depan dada. Beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Mengundang pertanyaan para bocah. "Hanji-_san_?..." cicit Armin takut-takut.

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Setelah aku dan _si berengsek_ itu memasuki bus. Kami kebetulan tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Menyebalkan, sih, tapi karena hal itu aku bisa menyerang lelaki _berengsek_ itu!"

"Ha...?!" pekik mereka.

Hanji hanya mengangguk seakan membenarkan keterkejutan mereka. Dia sumringah sekali, "Iya. Menyerang dengan fisik. Seperti para lelaki. Hebat tidak? _Hahaha_. Mulanya aku pura-pura tidak sengaja menyandung kakinya ketika dia ingin berjalan melewati. Padahal aku sengaja menendang. Astaga! Kalian tahu aku sesenang apa, apalagi setelah sadar ternyata _si berengsek_ itu jauh lebih pendek dariku. Aku seperti berhadapan dengan bocah ingusan. Padahal aku yakin sekali dia sudah tua."

Mereka semua tergelak. Ini menyenangkan sekali. Mereka puas sampai-sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Menghina orang memang telah menjadi hobi mereka, entah sejak kapan.

"Dia jatuh terjerembab. Reaksi orang-orang sama seperti ketika melihatku. Mungkin, lebih dua kali lipat. _Hihihi_. Aku menjulurkan lidah puas saat dia menatap marah padaku. Aku akui, _si berengsek pendek_ itu sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi, aku tidak takut. Toh banyak orang dalam bus. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam pada perempuan lemah sepertiku. _Hahaha._"

Lemah? Yang benar saja. Kali ini mereka tidak setuju.

Sepertinya hanya Mikasa yang masih waras diruangan itu. Dia hanya mengamati tingkah laku teman-temannya dan Hanji. Dia memang sempat tertarik. Tapi itu tadi, sekarang dia malah merasa mual.

"Sudahlah, Hanji-_san_. Kau nyaris berantakan. Waktumu tinggal sepuluh menit lagi." katanya menegur. Padahal dia sengaja karena sudah jenuh dengan obrolan mereka.

"Kau benar! Mati aku." Hanji sedikit membenahi penampilannya. Di bantu oleh Sasha. Sedang yang lain masih terkapar. Meskipun Hanji tidak terlalu menginginkan acara ini, setidaknya dia tidak harus membuat malu orangtuanya. Dia sudah menyanggupi, artinya dia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"_Hmpt_... Oh, ya, Hanji-_san_. Apa kau tahu nama _si berengsek cebol_ itu?"

Pertanyaan Jean membuat pergerakan tangan Hanji yang ingin membuka pintu berhenti dan pandangannya menerawang. Jean terlihat berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan tawanya dengan sebutan yang baru saja diciptakan oleh Hanji. Entah kenapa itu terdengar lucu baginya.

"Kurasa aku tahu... waktu itu kalau tidak salah aku sempat melihat _nametag_-nya. Dia memakai jas berwarna putih di dalam. Aku hampir tertawa juga setelah menyadari dia pakai dua lapis jas."

"Jadi..."

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya—"

Suara Hanji tertutupi oleh bunyi gedoran dari arah pintu masuk. Di sana telah berjaga seseorang khusus untuk melaksanakan titah darinya.

_**Brak**_

"Maaf, Anda tidak boleh masuk."

"APA? Berani sekali dia." Pintu terus di dorong. "Minggir kau!"

"Tapi—"

"—Hanji! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Calonmu sudah datang. Semua orang telah menunggu. Astaga kau ini," Wanita paruh baya tersebut menepuk dahinya. Mungkin kesal dengan kelakuan Hanji. Yang diomeli malah cengar-cengir. Entah pergi kemana sifat kedewasaannya.

.

.

.

Hanji menuruni anak tangga satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat diiringi oleh seseorang yang di perkirakan adalah walinya. Sambil tersenyum manis menyambut teriakan para kerabat, sahabat, kenalan, serta beberapa mahasiswa bimbingannya. Dia turun hendak menuju ke tengah-tengah tamu undangan. Acara sakral ini sengaja di gelar pada salah satu hotel milik almarhum ayahnya sendiri. Bisa dibayangkan betapa megahnya itu. Bangunannya senada dengan warna gaun Hanji. Menambah kesan elegan disana.

"Kudengar... calon suaminya seorang dokter, _loh_."

"Iya. Lihat, dia sangat tampan, tahu."

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak sabar melihat mereka bersanding."

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia kaya raya. Di usia yang masih terbilang muda. Gila, kan, ya."

Jean, Connie, dan Sasha tidak sengaja mencuri dengar ocehan beberapa kenalan Hanji tentang calon suaminya. Mereka memang berada di dekat tangga yang di situ dijadikan tempat sejuta makanan. Berbeda dengan Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin yang sedari tadi mengamati gerakan Hanji, seolah dia adalah satu-satunya hal paling menarik sedunia.

Decak kagum terdengar di setiap sudut hingga Hanji tepat berada ditengah-tengah para tamu undangan. Hanji merasa gugup ketika sebentar lagi dia akan berdiri disebelah seseorang yang di percaya oleh orangtuanya untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Tinggal beberapa langkah saja. Disamping itu, Jean beringsut kearah dimana Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin berada. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih asik memakan kue. Posisi mereka memang strategis untuk melihat pasangan berbahagia itu. Jean lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Eren mengenai apa yang dia dengar tadi, begitupun Eren langsung memberitahu Mikasa seterusnya Armin. Mereka jadi ikut tidak sabaran melihat keduanya bersanding.

Armin sempat berkomentar bahwa calon suami Hanji terlihat tidak asing. Tapi dia yakin tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Jean malah meremehkan meski dia sadar lelaki itu terlalu mengesankan. Eren sendiri merasa tidak terlalu menyukai tampangnya, walau dia sebenarnya senang melihat pasangan itu. Kalau Mikasa biasa saja. Tidak ada keluhan.

Mustahil kalau lelaki itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Hanji di belakang. Dia memang sepertinya tidak berniat menengok. Toh, nanti juga berdampingan. Hingga Hanji tepat berada di sebelahnya. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, lelaki itu lalu merubah arah. Mencoba tersenyum kepada setiap tamu yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Dia adalah yang pertama melihat wajah Hanji. Sedangkan wanita itu masih sibuk menyapa para tamu dengan senyuman.

Satu detik.

_Deg._

Dua detik.

_Deg, deg._

Tiga detik.

_Deg, deg, deg._

Hanji menoleh ke samping, tersenyum tipis mendapati seorang pria yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya.

_Tunggu! Pendek?_

"Kauu!"

"Kau!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**[Special Scene]**

Enam sekawan tengah bersenang-senang di salah satu meja bundar pada resepsi pertunangan ini. Mereka bercerita, bergurau, sampai menggossip. Pun berbagai hidangan tertata memenuhi meja mereka.

"Ayahku ternyata berhubungan dekat dengan mempelai prianya,"

Sumber suara dari meja sebelah. Enam sekawan serentak berpandangan. Lantaran takut pembicaraan tersebut malah yang aneh-aneh, mereka lekas pasang telinga baik-baik—menguping.

"Oh, ya?!... waah beruntung sekali kau."

"Hihi. Aku juga langsung bisa tahu namanya, loh."

"Serius?... siapa?"

"... Levi Ackerman. Levi."

Enam sekawan mendadak patung.

Nah, lho.

_Berarti... yang tadi bersanding dengan Hanji itu dia—_

—_Si Berengsek Pendek!_

* * *

**Note** : maafkan saya atas ketidakjelasan ini. Khusus buat **Hanji** dan **Levi**, maaf apabila dengan amat sangat terpaksa kalian kupertemukan sebegitu nistanya kemudian lanjut kujodohkan XD. Percayalah, saya tuh sengaja HOHO.

Oke, terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia mampir. Jangan lupa fav, follow, dan review, yaa. _Love you guys!_


End file.
